Everything is good when it's wrong
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Parfois, tout va bien. Mais il arrive que tout tourne mal, et que cela se finisse dans une pièce blanche, entre des draps blancs. Et si Sherlock était en danger ? Et si John paniquait ? Résumé un peu pourri, venez lire pour comprendre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


**Titre** : Everything is good when it's wrong.

**Pairing** : On se demande bien !

**Rating** : K+.

**Note** : Je précise que les éléments chimiques dont je parle existent réellement, merci Google. Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, le dichloroisocyanurate de sodium dihydraté, ce sont ces petites pastilles de chlore que l'on peut mettre dans piscines, par exemple ! Je tiens également à dire que cette fanfic n'est pas complètement née de mon imagination, c'est tiré d'un RPG ( où je fais Shelly, et une amie fait John ! ). Un grand merci à **AmeliaTheFujoshi** pour sa géniale correction !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<strong>

Sherlock Holmes était le plus doué des chimistes de sa génération. Il maniait les éléments avec une dextérité que beaucoup lui enviaient, et, s'il avait décidé de faire carrière dans ce milieu, il aurait probablement reçu le prix Nobel depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il était jeune. Trente-huit ans, c'était encore la fleur de l'âge, pas encore la moitié d'une vie. C'était encore le commencement de quelque chose, c'était cet instant où l'on pouvait encore découvrir de nouvelles choses. Et c'est ce que faisait le détective, en cette chaude matinée d'été. Au 221b Baker Street, les choses se passaient normalement. Une tasse de thé rassis traînait sur le bord de l'évier – John n'avait pas eu le temps de la mettre dans l'évier – et Sherlock était assis sur la table de la cuisine, les yeux vissés sur le microscope. Ce matin, il s'attelait à une tâche compliquée. Le but était de déclencher la réaction chimique la plus dangereuse possible, et de la contrôler rapidement pour ne pas se blesser. Oh, se blesser. Quelle chose ennuyeuse. Sherlock s'en fichait bien, mais John allait sûrement piquer une crise de tous les diables, digne d'une mégère de cinquante ans qui raterait son feuilleton préféré. Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Les éléments étaient posés sur la table, et le logicien prit son petit carnet pour noter chaque réaction, chaque seconde de l'expérience. S'il devait se répandre en petits morceaux, au moins, les générations suivantes seraient témoins qu'il ne fallait jamais reproduire l'expérience.

Produit utilisé : Dichloroisocyanurate de sodium dihydraté. Acide sulfurique.  
>Réaction attendue : Déclenchement de chlore gazeux.<p>

Bien. À petite dose, tout ceci n'était pas dangereux, il fallait seulement faire très attention à n'utiliser qu'une seule et unique goutte d'acide, et pas une de plus. Une seconde, et ce serait la catastrophe dans tout le quartier. Avec des gestes graciles, Sherlock se plaça sur sa chaise, mit sur son nez des lunettes de protection en plexiglas transparent, et commença l'expérience. Il se saisit de la pastille, et la plaça dans le lavabo. Première étape réussie, et Londres était toujours debout. Ensuite, le brun se dirigea vers sa table, se saisit de la petite pipette, et prit soin de n'y aspirer qu'une seule goutte. Il en prit une seconde et une troisième, au cas où il raterait le tir. C'était peu probable, mais valait mieux être prudent. Lentement, sans geste brusque, Sherlock se pencha au dessus du lavabo, et se tint prêt à lâcher la première goutte.

Ce fut ce moment que John Watson choisit pour rentrer comme un fou furieux dans l'appartement, hurlant à propos de la circulation impossible et de la chaleur écrasante dans les transports en commun. Tellement surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, le détective lâcha les trois gouttes d'un coup. Ça, plus la chaleur environnante ne fut pas bon du tout. Une explosion résonna jusque dans la rue voisine, et Sherlock était à terre, totalement sonné, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'échappait de l'évier. John était figé sur place. Non pas à cause des expériences étranges de son colocataire, non, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier pouvait être sacrément dérangé sur ce point. C'était plutôt parce que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était plutôt incongru pour un retour censé calme à la maison.

« - Sherlock ?! Est-ce que ça va ?  
>- ÉLOIGNE-TOI ! » ordonna Sherlock.<p>

En effet, le gaz devenait de en plus épais. Bientôt l'appartement tout entier en fut couvert. Le médecin, en bon soldat qu'il était, se précipita sur les fenêtres pour les ouvrir, se couvrant la bouche avec son immonde pull. Il espérait ainsi n'aspirer que peu de fumée. Une expérience de Sherlock n'était en général pas très avenante, mais une expérience de Sherlock qui faisait de la fumée, cela voulait sûrement dire que l'appartement allait avoir droit à une désinfection dans les règles de l'art. Le blond grimaça au souvenir d'une douche, nu, au milieu de Baker Street, entouré de bâches blanches, pendant que l'appartement contenait des hommes en scaphandres blancs, en train d'enlever du plafond une mousse verdâtre et qui, en tombant dans la casserole, avait valu à nos deux comparses des jours et des jours d'hospitalisation. Depuis, John regardait toujours le plafond avant de faire cuir quoi que ce soit, même pour se faire chauffer un simple thé.

Une fois la fenêtre grande ouverte, et la fumée commençant à sortir de la pièce, John se retourna vers Sherlock, prêt à lui passer le savon du siècle, mais il trouva ce dernier toujours allongé à terre. Son premier réflexe fut de rouler les yeux au ciel si fort que ses orbites manquèrent de s'enfoncer dans son propre crâne. Le détective pouvait être une réelle drama queen parfois. Tout le temps, même. Mais quand le médecin remarqua que son ami ne bougeait pas, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement, l'adrénaline et la peur lui grignotant doucement le cerveau. Non. Cet idiot ne s'était tout de même pas empoisonné avec les vapeurs ? Ces dernières enveloppaient le détective, qui n'avait pas bougé un cil, respirant donc abondamment cette expérience ratée. John se précipita, son pull sur le nez, se saisit d'une petite cuillère, et la passa devant le nez du brun. De la buée. Bien, Sherlock respirait toujours, ça ne devait donc être si grave que ça. Il ne déplaça pas le corps de son ami, de peur d'empirer la situation, et, les doigts tremblants de l'urgence, il appela secours.

« - Centre médical de Londres, bonsoir ?  
>- Ici le Docteur John Watson. Mon colocataire vient de perdre connaissance après une expérience chimique. Palpitations, pouls irrégulier.<br>- D'accord Monsieur Watson. Respire-t-il ?  
>- Oui oui il respire, répondit rapidement John. Vous pouvez m'envoyer une ambulance au 221b Baker Street ?<br>- L'ambulance arrive. » prononça la secrétaire avant de raccrocher rapidement.

John posa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et prit un torchon pour éloigner la fumée proche de Sherlock. Ce dernier daigna pousser un gémissement, et le médecin s'agenouilla près de son ami, tentant de le rassurer. Il lui expliqua que les urgences allaient arriver, et pour une fois dans sa vie, le limier n'eut aucune réplique sanglante à lancer. Le blond commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Si hier, il avait dit à Sherlock d'aller à l'hôpital, ce dernier se serait défendu bec et ongles pour ne pas mettre le bout d'un ongle de pied dans cet endroit qu'il détestait tant. Et pourtant, là, il semblait même trop faible pour protester, le cerveau en pause. C'était inquiétant, il y avait de quoi paniquer. Et les infirmiers arrivèrent enfin, déroulant le brancard en un claquement de doigt. Tout se passa presque correctement dans l'ambulance, surtout quand Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, et que John put sentir son cœur s'envoler comme une petite plume au gré du vent.

« - J...Jo...  
>- Je suis là Sherlock, je suis là. »<p>

Sans un mot de plus, le blond prit la main du détective, et la serra fort dans la sienne. Parler avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage n'était pas conseillé, alors John fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec Sherlock, se contenter de dire des choses sans vraiment les prononcer. Un geste, un regard, et tout ce qui devait être dit n'avait pas besoin d'être formulé. Les deux amis arrivèrent à l'hôpital, et c'est là que les choses se gâtèrent. Sans crier gare, Sherlock se mit à touasser à en cracher ses poumons, devenant blanc comme un linge. Il gémissait de douleur que nul n'arrivait à localiser. Le médecin s'approcha alors de son ami, prit de nouveau sa main, et, malgré le refus des infirmières sur place, demanda ce qu'il se passait. Sherlock cligna des yeux rapidement, fit descendre son regard azuré, et ses yeux roulèrent ensuite dans leurs orbites. Il venait de tomber, loin de la conscience qui l'entourait.

« - C'est la poitrine ! Il a mal à la poitrine ! »

Ce n'était pas le moment de savoir comment le blondinet avait obtenu cette information. Mais l'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, parce que le détective commença à convulser sur son brancard. L'image choqua John, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. La puissance des convulsions semblait réellement violente, à tel point qu'il fallut trois personnes pour maîtriser le limier. Immédiatement, l'une des jeunes femmes sur place poussa littéralement le blond de son passage pour prendre le pouls du brun. Elle s'horrifia, se retourna vers le personnel, et hurla, pendant qu'un homme en blouse blanche lui posait une perfusion qui calma instantanément les convulsions.

« - UN CHARIOT ! IL FAIT UN ARRÊT ! »

John Watson avait fait la guerre. Il avait arpenté les champs de bataille aussi violemment qu'une bataille de chaussures pendant les soldes. Il avait tué, avait failli être tué, et recousu des centaines de soldats en bien plus piteux état que ne l'était actuellement son ami. Et pourtant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine au point de lui en faire mal, raisonnant dans ses oreilles, il lui sembla que tout le service pouvait être capable de l'entendre. Sherlock Holmes, le grand et indestructible Sherlock Holmes, était couché sur un brancard, branché à une poche de liquide, trois personnes autour de lui, dont une qui le maintenait en vie par la simple pression de ses mains sur la poitrine du plus jeune. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Une pression. Rien. Deux pressions, rien. Du bouche à bouche, rien. Et enfin, enfin, le chariot béni sembla comme apparaître.

« - On charge à 50 ! »

La machine se mit en route pendant que la demoiselle chauffait les plaques les unes contre les autres, puis quand la machine bippa, elle demanda à tout le monde de se reculer, et imprima les plaques à même la peau de Sherlock. Le corps du détective s'arqua. Une fois. Deux fois, trois fois. Et enfin, l'électroencéphalographe fit du bruit. John, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu son souffle si longtemps, soupira longuement, et regarda fixement le torse de Sherlock. Il respirait. Il était en vie. Les mains du médecin se mirent à trembler, et il dut s'asseoir pour se reprendre, ses jambes semblaient sur le point de le lâcher. L'infirmière qui était en train de réanimer le logicien quelques instants auparavant sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers John. Ce dernier se releva aussi vite qu'il en était capable, et s'approcha de la demoiselle.

« - Il va bien ?!  
>- Pas d'inquiétude Docteur Watson, nous nous occupons bien de lui. Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques informations sur la fumée qu'il a respirée ?<br>- Non je … je … je n'étais là je... n'ai rien vu, soupira John.  
>- Pas de panique, il est stable, rassura l'infirmière. Nous allons faire quelques analyses, et vous pourrez ensuite le voir. »<p>

Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais le blond n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait qu'un crétin de détective aux expériences un peu folles dans sa tête. Il attendit donc dans la salle d'attente, seul avec lui-même. Mais le médecin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, car son portable vibra dans sa poche. Qui pouvait bien l'emmerder dans un moment pareil, pensa-t-il ?

[ **Message reçu : Mycroft** ]  
>→ <em>Comme convenu, s'il arrivait la moindre chose à mon frère, j'ai ordre de vous dire qu'il a caché un papier important pour vous dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Bonne chance.<em>

Mycroft Holmes ? Vraiment ? John soupira longuement, et alla parler à l'infirmière.

« - Excusez-moi je...  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je pourrai récupérer son manteau ? Il y a quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur qui m'appartient.  
>- Oh, oui, pas de souci, attendez ici. »<p>

Sans un mot de plus, la petite brune partit à grandes enjambées, et revint avec le manteau de Sherlock. Son indescriptible manteau, qui ne le quittait jamais. Qui avait l'odeur du détective. John rougit un moment d'avoir de telles pensées, il fouilla la poche intérieure. Il se figea une fois de plus, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il serra la feuille de papier contre son cœur, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, cachant le seul et unique sanglots qu'il eut derrière le papier. Sherlock Holmes était décidément le dernier des crétins, et bon Dieu qu'il avait hâte que ce dernier se réveille pour lui faire manger sa bêtise. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une heure, car l'infirmière revint lui annoncer qu'il pouvait voir son ami.

« - Pas plus de dix minutes Docteur Watson. Il a les poumons très abîmés, il a besoin de repos. »

Sans même répondre à la jeune femme, John entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le pas, observant Sherlock. Il était allongé sur son lit, le torse à l'air libre, les bras ballants autour du lit, un air de mort-vivant sur le visage, le masque à oxygène déformant ses traits si doux d'habitude. Pourtant, le blond soupira. Au moins, le détective était en vie, et c'était le principal. Il s'approcha alors de lui, repoussa quelques mèches pleines de sueur collées sur le front de Sherlock, et lui caressa le front au passage. Qu'importe si les gens allaient parler, qu'importe que ce geste était tout sauf de l'amitié.

« - Ça va mon grand ?  
>- Hn..., gémit Sherlock.<br>- Force pas Sherlock, force pas.  
>- Je peux... parler quand même ... »<p>

John eut un petit sourire, Sherlock ne changerait décidément jamais. Il s'assit sur le lit, contre son ami, et lui prit la main dans la sienne, la serrant comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Son cœur était encore dans tous ses états, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et ses yeux brillaient encore de l'inquiétude précédente. Il avait besoin de voir Sherlock, de l'observer sous toutes les coutures, de vérifier tous les appareils et toutes ses constantes, et même, de le sentir. De sentir sa chaleur, sa vie. John avait besoin d'être sûr et certain que Sherlock Holmes retrouverait rapidement son domicile, avec lui à ses côtés.

Il parlèrent quelques minutes, avant que l'infirmière ne rentre dans la chambre et n'autorise exceptionnellement John à rester autant de temps qu'il le faudrait, puis elle les laissa seuls. À vrai dire, elle avait parlé dans le vent, la pauvre, les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Assurément, pour elle, ces deux-là n'étaient pas que des amis. John entendit la porte claquer, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers le détective, qui enleva son masque sans rien demander à personne, et se redressa sur le lit. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait survivre à un arrêt cardiaque et sembler aussi fringuant qu'avant, c'était bien Sherlock Holmes. Il était néanmoins un peu pâle, mais rien de grave.

« - Alors, comment tu te sens ?  
>- Je mangerai bien chinois ce soir. »<p>

John Watson, dans le silence oppressant de la chambre d'hôpital, explosa d'un rire franc.


End file.
